


But I Do Love You

by Erin_Riwen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, book verse tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: The newly re-birthed Glorfindel arrives in Imladris andsparks fly between him and Elrond's Chief Advisor





	But I Do Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own little save my own flowery style and the tea I drank while writing this  
> Warnings: Excessive flirting, teasing and fun and a depth of innuendo, sexual or otherwise. Described by one beta reader as sweet; rich like super sticky chocolate ice cream – so cavity warnings.  
> Beta: Jessica
> 
> This is complete domestic fluff and stands alone as is but is intended to be longer. I have no idea if this muse will return
> 
> Written February 2005

“He approaches,” Elrond said, rising from his desk and making his way to the door of his office.

Without a word, Erestor, Chief of Elrond’s advisors rose as well and followed the Peredhel through the halls of the last homely house, both curious and admittedly excited. Though Erestor had his own history to be proud of and Elrond was not lacking either; to welcome a recently resurrected, much famed Balrog Slayer and Lord of Gondolin was a caliber of event that was not a daily occurrence – not even in Imladris. 

The enigmatic message received from Cirdan only a number of days ago had shed little light on this event and so it was with a combination of anticipation and piqued interest that the two highest ranking members of the realm stood together on the stone steps leading up to the House of Elrond. In the distance, the procession could be seen and grooms stood ready to care for the horses carrying their guests. Rooms were prepared, banquets lay in waiting, baths drawn in hopes of providing the kind of welcome that Imladris was known for.

There were 8 riders, seven guards and in the center, a tall elf rode, like the shining center of a large star. Long, flowing hair the color of a burnished gold field in the height of summer fell around a face as fair as any that had ever graced the elven realm. Bright eyes that were the cornflower blue of the self-same summer sky met their gaze, never flinching or looking aside. Elrond moved first, stepping down as the procession approached the steps, his favored dark blue robes swishing on the stone as he walked. Erestor, resplendent in his rich burgundy robe, followed his Lord. Both greeted their newest inhabitant with bright smiles.

Ever since he had left Lindon, where he had been trained or rather re-trained for life in Arda, Glorfindel had been nervous about coming to Imladris. It was a strange series of circumstances he found himself in and part of him felt slightly overwhelmed. After all, these people were strangers to him and yet, they were not. Elrond and Erestor were to be his compatriots in his new home – the esteemed Lord and Lore master Elrond, grandson of Glorfindel’s dear friends Tuor and Idril and son of the sweet elfling Earendil. It made Elrond seem both a stranger and family and Glorfindel hoped that they got along; for to not do so was not acceptable given his task. He would serve Elrond either way, but it would be easier for all if they truly connected as Glorfindel had with the Peredhel’s ancestors. Then, there was Erestor, Chief among Elrond’s most trusted advisors. Much had he heard of Erestor’s wit and wisdom and it inspired Glorfindel to think of such a worthy person to work alongside as they planned the strategies of the protection and growth of the fledgling realm. They were both renowned elves and their reputations beyond reproach. On a personal level, however, Glorfindel wondered if their positions and acute wisdom would make them – difficult. Cirdan and Olórin had both assured Glorfindel that not only would they get along just fine, but that he would find in them fast friends that could be counted on. 

As they approached the valley, Glorfindel marveled both at the sheer beauty and at the ease with which the valley would be defendable and he made a note to commend Elrond on his choice at first opportunity. This valley was not only well hidden, but safe, fruitful and abundant. As they approached what was obviously the main residence, he saw the two elves emerge onto the steps and then down to the courtyard to greet him. His first look at the pair showed that it was easy to tell which was which. Elrond, despite his dark hair, had his father’s face and his grandfather’s eyes and Glorfindel felt instantly drawn to the young elf. Because he had had no family of his own in Gondolin, the royals had drawn him into their circle and Glorfindel felt yet another pang for all that he lost in that betrayed realm. To Elrond’s side would be Erestor. Everything that Glorfindel had heard about the advisor’s beauty was true. Bright but night dark eyes met his and neither flinched from the gaze. Just then, Glorfindel was greeted with two bright, friendly smiles and he began to relax. Yes, this would be alright, he reasoned, and returned the smiles with one of his own. He was tired and road dusty, but he felt more at home already than he had since he had taken that first re-embodied breath. He slid from Asfaloth’s back and patted the horse, whispering his thanks in the ancient tongue before approaching the elves.

Elrond watched Glorfindel approaching, thinking to himself that every story or song he had ever heard heralding the stature and beauty of Glorfindel was poor in comparison to the reality of the hero. Glowing as one who has stepped over the shores of Valinor, Glorfindel was a vision of sunlight and power and the Imladris Lord resisted the urge to bow to him. Instead, Elrond laid his hand over his heart and nodded his head in a sign of highest respect and honor for one who fell giving his own family freedom.

“Glorfindel, Lord of the House of the Golden Flower of Gondolin and now Imladris; I am Elrond Peredhel and I welcome you to our valley realm. I hope with all my being that you find this a home you can come to love. We are honored to have you join us and grateful for your aid.”

Erestor watched and waited; protocol requiring that he allow Elrond to introduce him before he spoke. It was just as well, for Erestor’s mouth went dry when he looked into the bright eyes and he licked his lips nervously. Pure, raw magnetism surrounded Glorfindel like a robe, hiding and revealing at the same time and Erestor was more than happy to simply enjoy the view.

Glorfindel returned the gesture with the same degree of honor and respect for this son of Earendil and Lord of the beautiful valley.

“My Lord Elrond, descendant of Turgon, Tuor and Idril and Earendil who were most beloved by me; it is my deepest joy to finally meet you. Much have I heard of you and much have I to share with you in the days to come. I thank you for your welcome to your beautiful valley. The pleasure will be mine in both the living and the serving. To you and your house, I pledge my sword and fealty as it was directed by the One but accepted with my heart and my joy.” It was a vow Glorfindel took seriously and he would see it done or die in the doing.

Elrond missed little and while he was touched and thrilled with the vow that Glorfindel had made to him and the valley, he had not missed the looks between his advisor and his newly arrived captain. Elrond smiled to himself. There might well be fireworks in Imladris by midsummer, even if Olórin did not arrive.

With an inclination of his head and a wave of his hand, Elrond motioned toward Erestor.

“This is Erestor, Chief among my advisors and one sworn equally in service to the people of this realm. It is at his hand that many of the decisions of the realm are made and you will work closely together as we see to the needs of our people.” Taking a step back, Elrond allowed the two elves to greet each other.

“My dear Master Erestor,” Glorfindel said with a similar greeting to the one offered to Elrond, “it is indeed my pleasure to meet you. Much have I heard of you and I dare say I look forward to the time we will spend working together.”

Erestor smirked slightly at the title. Master Erestor. Hmmm, he did think he liked that and thought perhaps he might keep it. He was no lord, but he was master over much and it did suit him. His smile brightening just a little at the tall warrior, Erestor returned the bow. When their eyes met once more, Erestor spoke in a light, musical voice.

“It is my joy, Lord Glorfindel, to meet such a mighty warrior and by reputation a skilled leader and tactician,” Erestor said in a sincere tone. “I look forward to our working together and the chance to discuss many things that we will share a common interest in. For now, allow me to show you to your chambers that you may bathe and rest. When you are ready, I will attend you to dine and perhaps, one evening soon, we can meet over a chess board?”

Oh, but this one was definitely going to put some spice in his life, Glorfindel thought to himself. Not only lovely and well-spoken, but a keen mind and a lover of chess. Many a fruitful conversation happened over a chess board and deep friendships often formed and the thought of both with the sharp-witted advisor caused an excitement in Glorfindel that he had missed since his re-birth. 

“There is little I enjoy as much as a good game of chess, Master Erestor, so it is with joy that I will accept that offer and soon. In the meantime,” Glorfindel continued, “yes, I would very much like to wash away the dust of the road and look forward to the banquet. The quality of food and wine in Imladris is much lauded amongst our people.

“I will leave you in Erestor’s capable hands, Glorfindel,” Elrond said with a smile and a nod, “and I will see you at table when you are ready. For tonight, worry not if you are late; you are tired and forgiven.” With that, the Lord of Imladris turned and re-entered the house. Much work awaited him in his office before time to stop for the day.

With a sweep of his velvet-clad arm, Erestor motioned Glorfindel to the steps and then walked beside him as they entered the house. The grooms had already taken the horses and the bags and the Seneschal had already seen to the readiness of the rooms. As they climbed the stairs and entered the suite, Erestor made a mental note to commend the young Seneschal on his efficiency in the preparations. The room was immaculate, set with fresh linens, fresh flowers and fruit, candles and a welcoming fire. After doing a cursory check, Erestor turned to Glorfindel with a smile. 

“This is your home now, Glorfindel. Please, do not hesitate to ask if you need anything. Our Seneschal, Gelu, will ensure that you have anything that you need. There are always sentries out in the hall – feel free to ask for anything at any time. The house grows quiet at certain hours, but it never truly sleeps.” Erestor showed Glorfindel where everything was kept in the small sitting room and bedchamber, and then pointed out the private bath.

Glorfindel was taken aback by the luxury of the rooms he was given and he stopped Erestor in the doorway of the bath. “I have not seen such finery since Gondolin,” he said quietly. “It is not necessary for me. I do not require it, though I am most grateful.”

It was Erestor’s turn to be impressed; the humble nature of the one who could easily demand treatment as a full Lord saying much of the warrior’s character. “It is fitting with your station in this realm, Glorfindel and a personal desire of Lord Elrond’s. Even though you did what you did for all of the refugees of Gondolin, in our Lord’s heart you were his family’s savior and the reason he lives. Do not seek to sway him on the matter, for it is strong in his heart and he will not be deterred. Instead,” Erestor said sincerely, “befriend him and serve him and you will more than earn any degree of finery you might receive here. It is a difficult road that he walks and has since his childhood was robbed him. Your aid will be more than enough payment for any small luxury.”

In the bath, the large tub had a seat carved in it around the perimeter. Hot water swirled in it, steam rising to mingle with the cooler air. Glorfindel had never seen one quite like it and turned questioning eyes to Erestor.

“It is fed by underground hot springs, as are the public baths. This area is riddled with them, so we designed the house to utilize them for bathing. Only a handful of rooms have this type of private bath system. There are several public bath areas throughout the rest of the house. In addition, there are several outside bathing areas as well. I would recommend those if you seek company or simply enjoy the water beneath the stars. It is a lovely experience; perhaps we will partake of it sometime.” Erestor stopped. The idea of the golden warrior wet and naked beneath the stars was truly more than he wanted to dwell on at the moment. Shaking himself mentally, he continued. “Take your time to relax, bathe, rest, whatever pleases you. When you are ready to dine, you have but to knock on my door and I will accompany you. I am just next door,” he said, pointing to the left of Glorfindel’s room.

Glorfindel did not miss the faint blush on the fair cheeks, but he was too tired and perhaps, still a bit on his guard to indulge in pushing forward – for now. He did give Erestor one of his brightest, most engaging smiles, however and nodded. 

“I will do so, thank you, Erestor. I am rather hungry, second only to rather dirty, so I expect that I will not be long knocking at your door for your pleasantly anticipated company.” Glorfindel was loathe to let Erestor leave, but he knew that anything else was premature and inappropriate.

Erestor’s eyes danced with the obviously mutual attraction as he took his leave. It had been far too long since anyone had interested him like this and he very much anticipated Glorfindel’s company as well. 

“I await you with pleasure, Glorfindel,” Erestor said softly as he opened the door and left. 

Oh to hear you say that with another kind of pleasure in mind, Glorfindel mused as he watched the advisor move toward the room next door. A moment later, the door clicked shut quietly, taking Erestor from his view. Glorfindel grinned, shaking his head as he made his way to the hot bath, shedding clothing as he walked. This new life certainly looked promising.


End file.
